


The Sun, the Challenger and the Lapsheep

by stepOnMeZenos



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Xaela Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Azim Steppe (Final Fantasy XIV), Black Mage Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Gen, Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV) Backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepOnMeZenos/pseuds/stepOnMeZenos
Summary: Shortly after the Buduga join the Oronir at the Dawn Throne, Sadu of the Dotharl gets word of a mighty Budugan sorceror. Intrigued, she goes to uncover the truth of the rumours.
Relationships: Daidukul Buduga & Warrior of Light, Sadu Dotharl & Magnai Oronir, Sadu Dotharl & Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Sun, the Challenger and the Lapsheep

**Author's Note:**

> Some backstory for Sorkhatu I wrote a while back. Much like the last story I posted, I don't know if I like it that much, but whatever. I might as well publish it.

Sadu of the Dotharl threw open the door to the central room of the Dawn Throne and strode inside, seemingly without a care in the world and wholly oblivious to the throng of Oronir and Buduga warriors behind her, who had _very_ quickly given up on the idea of stopping her from striding into the Dawn Throne after the first attempt had gone very wrong very quickly and a gaggle of healers had descended upon the brave warrior who had tried to bar her way. Not knowing what else to do, they had still followed her inside, where they now stood, somewhat awkwardly. 

The glare that Magnai the Older directed at his warriors indicated that there would be a price to pay for their cowardice later on. 

“I am come for a challenge,“ Sadu proclaimed.

She didn't move when Magnai reached for the massive axe standing next to his throne and rose to his full, respectable height. “If it is a challenge you want, udgan, then—“

“Oh, not with _you_ ,“ Sadu interrupted. “I've no interest in putting you on your pompous Oroniri arse again. No, I'm here for the one proclaimed to be the most skilled black mage in all of the steppe. Bring him out! I wish to test his mettle!“

“You dare to come here, raise your voice against me and so blatantly disrespect the Sun?“

“Telling the truth of our last encounter is disrespecting you now?“ Sadu laughed. “Then I suppose I shall have to prove my words to all who can hear them— _after_ I vanquish this vaunted sorceror of yours. Where is he?“

At this point, Magnai directed his glance at Daidukul, who had been standing next to the throne in all his nearly-naked glory. No words were exchanged, but Daidukul nonetheless turned and made to leave the hall.

“Aww,“ Sadu called after him. “Are the Buduga the Sun's newest lapsheep then? How _adorable._ “ Disdain dripped from her voice, though not quite as much as it had when speaking to Magnai. 

Daidukul stopped dead in his tracks and turned back to face her. “You would call us lapsheep, woman?“

“I believe I just have.“ 

“You—“

“Enough,“ Magnai said. “I confess, I too am curious. You have told me much and more of this Buduga sorceror when we spoke of joining our tribes, yet he has not yet shown what he is capable of. If the udgan wants to serve as a demonstration, then I will allow it.“ 

The muscles on Daidukul's arms bulged, as if he wanted naught more than to throw the first punch, but he relented, though not without a dirty glare at both Sadu and Magnai. With brisk steps, he stalked out of the room. 

Not a word fell between those who remained while they waited. Magnai glared at Sadu, and Sadu smirked back at him. The nameless Xaela warriors in the back, meanwhile, still didn't seem to know what exactly they were doing here. On and on stretched the silence, until at last the door Daidukul had left through was thrown open again.

Following in Daidukul's footsteps was another Xaela man; as half-naked as Daidukul, though much shorter and of a much more slender build. As he entered, he finished braiding his auburn hair into a side-braid that knocked against the bare lavender-grey skin of his jaw. There was a distinct sense that he had been roused for this. 

“This is your sorceror? This is Sorkhatu Buduga?“

“Yes,“ the Xaela called Sorkhatu answered, in a much calmer voice. “And though I can't say I appreciate Daidukul bragging about me the way he has, if it is a fight you want, a fight you will get. _Outside_ ,“ he added when Sadu immediately reached for her staff. “I live here now, too.“ 

“Ha! Serves you right for tying yourself to the Oronir. Come on, come on! I would see my soul burn bright today!“ Without waiting for a response, Sadu all but leapt for the gates she had come through. The Xaela warriors parted before her, allowing her to leave unimpeded.

Sorkhatu, for his part, shrugged and followed her in a less boisterous manner. The others currently residing in the hall in turn followed him first outside, then down towards the steppe, where Sadu awaited him inmidst an otherwise unremarkable patch of steppe grass. 

She began casting a spell immediately upon Sorkhatu separating from the crowd, ere he could even reach for his own staff, and yet could not get the first strike on him. As soon as a massive fireball materialised between them, it was met with an equally massive shard of ice crashing into it, melting and thus dousing the flames. Steam rose into the air, partly obscuring the Dawn Throne.

“Oh, you are _fast_!“ Sadu called over to him as the aether surged around her before being woven into a new spell. This time, Sorkhatu didn't cast a counterspell; instead, he nimbly stepped to the side, out of the way of the fiery jet Sadu had sent his way, before retaliating with a jagged lightning bolt.

Sadu, however, didn't bother either dodging or countering and took the lightning bolt straight to her chest while laughing maniacally. It did nothing to stop her in her tracks, even though burn marks spotted her bare skin.

From there on, their duel only grew more and more ferocious. Stray fireballs scorched the earth, leaving naught but burned soil in the wake. Devilishly sharp shards of ice embedded themselves into solid rock. The crowd watching the two combattants backed away from lightning that surged and threatened to hit them as well. 

“Never have I seen someone cast so quickly,“ Sadu gasped, plainly delighted. “What your spells lack in strength, they make up for in speed… what is your secret?“

Sorkhatu ducked under yet another fireball and, equally out of breath, answered, “What is yours? What makes your spells so explosive?“

Between the two questions, the fighting trickled to a stop. Though neither lowered their staves, it seemed that they weren't presently interested in continuing before they received their answers. However, before either could give theirs, a voice from the crowd interrupted them.

“I was given to understand this was to be a _fight_ , not a lesson in magics.“

“Shush, you overgrown sun,“ Sadu called, not bothering to look at Magnai. “We're talking.“

“So I noticed,“ Magnai said as he stepped forward and out of the crowd, his axe in hand. “Something I have not given you permission to. The Sun watches his children… and saves them from being tricked by a feral udgan into giving up secrets that are ours by rights.“ These last words were accompanied by a pointed look in Sorkhatu's direction. 

(The sour expression on Sorkhatu's face went unnoticed by him.) 

Sadu turned to face him, staff held high and a fierce look on her face. “Need I your permission now, fool of an Oronir? Are you so afraid of the Dotharl that the thought of me speaking to him makes you wet yourself? Is that it?“

“Silence,“ Magnai growled. 

“Or else you'll do what? Swing that chunk of metal at me? By all means! Embarrass yourself some more!“

As the two continued trading insults and soon enough blows, Sorkhatu gradually backed away until he came to a halt next to Daidukul. He didn't take his eyes off of Sadu as he did so, but then he sighed and shook his head. “No, I can't figure it out just from looking. Damn him for interfering, I could have gotten my answer out of her...“ Though he observed certain peculiarities about how she was casting her black magic, they weren't enough to explain the sheer power her spells carried. There had to be something about how she was using the aether he couldn't see. 

“Is that why you were so enthusiastic about fighting her?“ Daidukul asked. As he spoke, his hand strayed towards the brass knuckles fastened to what little cloth covered his hips. 

“Are you going to join them?“

“I'll make her eat that _lapsheep_ comment.“ He stalked off towards the two warring Xaela.

“She's hardly wrong though,“ Sorkhatu muttered as he watched them go at it. Magnai interfering had been far from the first time he'd made an annoying nuisance of himself, nor would it be the last time, and the fact that Sorkhatu now had to defer to him galled. They had, in a way, become the Oronir's lapsheep. But the Buduga had taken him in when he'd needed them, and he had no intentions of leaving, and so he would endure. Mayhap the time would come that their tribes separated again. 

Until then, he'd simply use the fact that Magnai and Sadu couldn't exist within the same steppe without coming to blows to figure out that secret of hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated.


End file.
